Spell Gone Wrong
by metrokarateacademyrocks
Summary: Galinda casts a spell, but messes it up and accidentally sends Elphaba to Amity Park and she meets Danny Fenton. I do not own Wicked or Danny Fenton.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I don't own Danny Phantom or Wicked, chapter 1.**

Chapter 1

Elphaba Thropp sat on her bed as she read a history book, while twirling a raven flock around her lime green fingers. Her warm chocolate eyes scanned through the book and were very interested in it. A finger flipped the page and continue to read, but was interrupted by the door slamming and a high pitch squeal.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow as she looked up to see what all of the ruckus was all about. There stood a bubbly blonde, which goes by the name of Galinda, who pulled out a Sorcery book. Elphaba knew something was up; her roommate never read or even has a book that didn't consist of unrealistic fantasies of a prince.

"Galinda, are you ill?" Elphaba asked in a worried tone as she got up.

"No, Madame Morrible taught me a spell and I'm _dying _to try it out!" Galinda exclaimed, "Elphie, the spell makes you young! I'm going to use it on Morrible!"

Elphaba burst into laughter at Galinda's idea, certainly she would do everyone a favor, "I greatly doubt that; don't attempt to burn down the dorm as I take a trip to the library." She was at the door, about the twist the doorknob. Galinda popped up from searching and tackled the green girl to the floor.

"No! I need some assistance!" Galinda cried, still on top of Elphaba.

"Why didn't you inscribe the enchantment down like notes? It would be a lot simpler than searching for it again. I know that face though; '_it's your 'oh-goodie-a-makeover!_' I know you'll be doing Oz a favor. But I do not fancy of getting into trouble," Elphaba explained with a huff.

"But Elphie, I need your wisdom," Galinda pleaded, literally on her knees.

Elphaba groaned, "Fine," Galinda shrieked in supreme happiness. Elphaba got on her bed and searched through her own Sorcery book, and constantly wander through the huge book; having no idea what to look for. She looked up and saw Galinda's nose in the book-_**shocker**_. Then Elphaba returned to her search, but was sporadic by Galinda's screech of delight.

"I found it!" she exclaimed. She started to chant the words but Elphaba knew she was pronouncing them wrong, as her eyes widened.

"Galinda, no! Stop, you're saying the words wrong!" Elphaba cried. But a swirl of dark green surrounded the girl, and Elphaba fell through with a scream. Galinda gasped and rushed to Madame Morrible as fast as her high heels could carry her.

**Me: finished and R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I don't own Wicked and Danny Phantom.**

Elphaba rubbed her head was she awoke in the middle of a battlefield-she noticed that as a beam almost shot her. Luckily Elphaba dodged it and glanced up at the sky, scowling.

There were two floating objects in the sky battling. One of them was in a black and white jumpsuit, which has a white capitalize 'D' with a 'P' inside. He had of white boots and gloves, while the rest of the outfit was black. His hair was snow white as well.

The other one was fully in white, he had on a white cape, but the inside was red. His boots were black, and his skin was a pale blue with blood red eyes. Even Elphaba knows that he looks tacky.

The blue guy missed one of his reddish spheres and was heading straight towards Elphaba; the white haired one gasped and flew in front of Elphaba-so he could protect her.

But he was shocked once she pushed him out of the way, chanted a spell and the sphere disappeared. They both were looking wide eyed at the emerald skinned girl, surprised.

**Danny Phantom POV**

I was fighting Vlad, but he missed me and it was heading towards this green girl-green; is that even possible! Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me, plus it's dark outside. I got infront of her, ready to defend her-she shoves me out of the way.

I heard chant something under her breathe, then the sphere was completely gone. I stared at her in shock, so was Vlad.

She chanted something again; it was in a out of the ordinary language. But it didn't sound Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, French, or German. This time, a laser shot out of her hand, and blasted Vlad away. She looked weak afterwards, and I flew up to her.

"Hey are you a ghost?" I asked what kind of stupid question was that. You can't get walked up to someone and ask if they are a ghost. Well she does have powers, so maybe she is a ghost. She looked at me as if I was a lunatic, I don't blame her though.

"No," she answered.

"I'm Danny Phantom," I introduced myself, smiling politely.

"Elphaba, Elphaba Thropp," she return the greeting.

Elphaba, it's a beautiful name, and yet-unusual. Who is she?

"If you don't mind me asking, but how did you do that?" I asked interested.

"I'm a witch," she answered dryly.

A witch, that explains a lot. I got to admit, she is a beautiful voice-it was so rich-and appearance. I was confused about her skin color-but that didn't matter. Her hair was wavy and was a silky jet black; her jaw and cheekbone was in a perfect order. Her eyes were the best part, in the middle was a light brown, so warm and liquidly. As it grows, the color gets darker then it gets to a mysterious black. It was like an explosion, the greatest firework ever made.

"What are you staring at?" she asked quite irritated, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Then Sam and Tucker came running in late, and stopped their tracks once they saw the sight of Elphaba.

"Sorry we are-who is this?" Sam asked.

"This is Elphaba, she helped me defeat Vlad. Speaking of him, where did you sent him?" I asked, she shrugged sheepishly.

"I sent him to another dimension-or turned him into a frog," she explained, Tucker and Sam looked shocked at her.

"How did you do that?" Tucker exclaimed.

"Elphaba is a witch," I replied, I cleared my throat, "this is Tucker and Sam."

"Hm, more strange names; it's a pleasure," she greeted, sticking out her hand. Tucker took it gradually.

"So where such a beautiful girl like you is from?" Tucker said in a flirtatiously voice, Elphaba her eyes annoyed.

"I would be pleased about if you wouldn't lie to me, its fairly impolite-I'm from Oz," Elphaba said as she let go of Tucker's hand. My friends and I burst into laughter that was a good one. "I'm not being dishonest; I'm in reality from Oz."

"You mean, you're the Wicked Witch of the West?" Sam asked, inferring to the movie 'Wizard of Oz,' Elphaba looked confused.

"I contain no thought of what you are talking about," Elphaba said quite grumpily.

"Lets go inside, it's cold out here," I said saving Sam from being destroyed.

We got down to the lab, and I realized that Elphaba really was green. I didn't let that bother me, there are probably many different colored people in Oz, plus I shouldn't be races. Sam and I decided to go get some coffee from the kitchen.

"Are you sure that it is safe for that green girl to be around?" Sam asked, as I poured the coffee into the cups.

I sighed, "I'm not sure." 

"Danny what exactly happened," she demanded. I told her what happen; Sam nodded as I went along, "should we include her into the team?"

"Sure, but we should see what she can do first. Come on, take two cups and follow me," I suggested, we enter the lab and Tucker was trying to flirt with Elphaba.

"Sam, may I speak with you for a moment?" Elphaba asked, Sam nodded and went to the far left corner.

Tucker and I were speaking about letting Elphaba in the team, he eagerly agreed. I know that Tucker is a flirt, but he seems not to let this girl slide by.

"I can not concur; you see I never meant to be here. My roommate, Galinda, tried to cast a spell to make our fish-looking headmistress to look younger. But instead she sent me here," I heard Elphaba explained to Sam.

**Me: R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry I forgot to update on this! Anyways, I've been busy with school and I found three kittens underneath my shed. They are feisty I tell you! I don't own Wicked or Danny Phantom.**

Tucker's POV

Danny and I came over to Sam and Elphaba-was it, I couldn't get her out of my head. She was beautiful-no goregous. I wonder why she thought I was lying, probably doesn't get complients from me a lot. Sure the green was distracting, but that's not important.

"If you don't mind me asking Elphaba, but who is Galinda?" I overheard Sam ask, Elphaba sighed.

"She's blonde, perky, stupid, popular, and everyone loves her," Elphaba explained, she popped one of her elbows and placed her hands on her chin, "Now tell me, what is this "Wizard of Oz?"

"Its a movie about a farm girl named Dorothy going to Oz," Sam groaned, "these idiots made me watch it. Completely gay if I can add."

"If I can interrupted, but do you think that this Galinda is the same girl from Glinda the movie?" Danny suggested with a confuse look on his face.

"Exactly our Professor, Dr. Dillamond, who is a goat could never pronounce Galinda's name and would say 'Glinda'" Elphaba added. Gosh, she's smart, powerful, and _hott!_ **(back from buddy! She's with Fiyero!)** Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hey Elphaba, are you ok by being by yourself tomorrow?" Danny asked, then added, "we have school and I want to make sure that you are ok with being in the lab." My eyebrows narrowed, her-stay-here! What makes him think that she's going to stay here!

"Why not at my house?" I objected, glaring at Danny. He rolled his eyes.

"Because I found her and I don't think she can does anywhere in still weather," Danny said.

"Will you both shut up!" Sam yelled, rubbing her temples in annoyance while closing her eyes.

"Actually, may I join you," Elphaba interrupted on Danny's and I arguement.

"On what? School?" I exclaimed in disbelief. She nodded, all of our mouths dropped.

"What? It can't be hard, I'm in college at the moment," she smirked, oh my God-she's an older women! Awesome!

"But-uh," Sam started, "your um-tiny." She used her fingers for emphasizes, showing not much space between her thumb and index finger.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "I'm a Munchkin."

"I guess that would explain a lot," Sam laughed nervously, knowing that she can turn her into a frog if she upsets the green girl.

"I'm not going to turn you into a frog, if that's what you are thinking," Elphaba smirked, as if she could read minds.

"Uh Elphaba, are you sure you want to come to school with us?" Danny asked sheepishly as he stratched the back of his head.

Elphaba's POV

_"Uh Elphaba, are you sure you want to come to school with us?" Danny asked, while stratching the back of his head. I rolled my eyes, like I didn't thought of this earlier._

"Magic," I smirked, holding up my hand and waving my fingers around. Tucker grin ear-to-ear, Danny looked unsure, and Sam looked blank. I liked Sam's style, it reminded me of my own and it expresses who she is. Girly and pink is a shield of strength, independence, and mind. Danny was alright, I admire his concern for others and uses his powers for good purposes. It reminds me on about Nessarose and how I take care of her. But Danny was doing this cautiously and willingly. I was always forced. Tucker-well-he's strange and a little bit weird. Nothing really reminds me about anything.

"We can say that you are Danny's cousin, I mean-you guys look awfully alike," Sam chimed in. I glanced at Danny and shrugged, we look somewhat similiar.

"Well it's getting late, see you later Sam and Tuck," Danny yawned, while rubbing his eyes. Tucker stomped up the stairs while muttering something under his breath. Sam smiled and waved and followed Tucker. I looked at some bottles, and began to analzye them. After all, I _did_ take socercy, and happen to be _very_ good at it. I picked up a bottle that had fuzzy green substance and immediately knew what it was. I picked up another one and examine it, before mixing the two together.

"What are you going?" a familiar voice asked, worriedly. I rolled my eyes knowing who it was. I turned to find Danny with wide eyes.

"Mix potions together," I shrugged as if it was nothing. Danny looked even more concern.

"Elphaba, those are **not** potions! They are ghost that my mom already destory and turned it into something," Danny snapped.

"Well this is Werterozplisates; and its very common in Oz...Don't worry Danny, I've done this before anytimes, except I'm adding something different. I won't destory anything and aren't you a ghost?" I explained, beforeing asking raising an eyebrow. Danny sighed in relief before mumbling 'don't remind me.'

"Danny!" A perky voice called. Danny transformed into a human, with jet black hair and light blue eyes. A teenage girl came down the steps, I turned my back to her and continue to work. I mixed Werterozplisates with Terustopzas, now where is that Quis? "Danny mom and dad are looking for you!"

"I'll be there soon Jazz," I overheard Danny tell the girl.

"O-wait, why are you touching that!" she shreeched, grabbing my shoulder turning me around. I jumped in surprise almost spilling my potions just when it was about to hit the floor I used my magic to save it. The girl gasped at me, I rolled my eyes, probably my skin.

"Danny! Look! She's green!" She had long orange hair that went down to her back with the same eye color as Danny.

"Really? I've never noticed!" I said sarcastically, "Watch what you are going! You could've blow up your own house!" I snapped annoyed.

"Danny! A ghost! Capture it! Capture it! Capture it!" She yelled afraid. I sighed as I found the Quis, and was fixing to connect the other potion indergients.

"She's not a ghost!" Danny defended.

She gasped loudly "Don't do that! You'll explode up Amity Park!"

"No I won't, where in Oz gave you that stupid conclusion?" I asked.

She huffed.

"My dad and mom researched it!" She declared proudly.

"Well then your parnets are idiots or very wrong," I stated, I know my chemicals and these will not blow up whatever-it's-called by mixing them together but if fallen hard by gravity.

"You're going to kill everyone!" She glared anrgily. I smirked cockily.

"Do you want to test that therory?" I asked with a little bit of conceited in my voice. She continue to glare. I turned to Danny, "go get a pot."

He nodded and left but came back with a pot, I nodded in an exchange of a thanked. His sister looked nervous as I poured the chemicals together, I turned to her and smirked.

"What!" She gasped in belief and she realized that nothing had been destory, then added "How is this possible?" Danny grinned.

"This is Elphaba, I found her when I was battling Vlad. A laser was going to hit her but she defended herself. " She looking at me discombobulated.

"Elopi astqe asdezio kuapuo," I chanted and the potion started to virbrate, the ginger jumped back in shock and surprise. The bright light beam shot out of the air, Danny's sister hid behind her brother who looked amazed.

Soon the light died down, and I breathe in and looked at Danny curiously. "Well did it work?"

"You're...beautiful," he stated breathless. I looked at him very confused then ginger opened up her makeup mirror and showed me. There stood a very goregous women with jet black hair that fell off her shoulders like a waterfall and the most beautifulest eyes. Then I realized, that girl was me. And I believe that I was really beautiful, maybe even beautifuer than Galinda! And that's saying something!

The ginger cleared her throat, "sorry about my behavior eariler, my name is Jasmine or Jazz. You are Elphaba, right?" Sticking out her hand for us to shake I grabbed her hand as I nodded. "If you don't mind me saying; you are goregous. I'm jealous," she added with a fake pout. I chuckled.

"Thanks," I said then turned towards Danny. "Now I can go to school with you guys!" He smiled and nodded beforing turning to leave. Jazz said goodbye and followed Danny. I sighed in boredom after awhile and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**The Next Day**

Elphaba woke up before anyone else in the house could, she make the family breakfast contains of chocolate pancakes, bacon which Elphaba made sure that it was not Pig, eggs, and toast. Danny sleepily came into the kitchen, "mom, the smells great."

Elphaba chuckled, "well, I thank you but I am certainly not your mother."

Danny opened his tired eyes and saw his new friend not his mom. He blushed from embarrssment, "Sorry El, did you made this?"

Elphaba nodded and continue to wash the dishes, "yeah, I wanted to do something nice for you and your family."

Danny smiled, "thanks, that's very good of you."

"Well, I better go," Elphaba said, picking up her bookbag. Danny looked at her curiously.

"Why are you leaving?" Danny asked.

"I doubt your parnets would like it if yours parnets have a girl over here without permission," Elphaba snorted.

"Just wait outside, I'll tell my folks that I made it so they won't get supicious," Danny said before going up to get ready for school. He wore jeans and a white T-shirt, he made a note saying that he cooked and went off to school early.

Danny ate quickly and joined Elphaba on the walk to school, they talked a little bit before Sam and Tucker joined them. At first, Tucker didn't know it was Elphaba before she told him. He almost fainted, they later got to Danny's, Sam's, and Tucker's high school. The trio went off to class as Elphaba went to go get her schedule. Everyone eyes were on her, the guys stared hungrily and the girls had jealously within them.

"Here is your classroom, Miss Thropp," he told the raven haired college student before letting her into the class. The class looked up, "everyone, this is Elphaba Thropp."

"Hey El," Tucker greeted loudly, waving wildly from the back the room.

"How do you know her, espicially if she's hot," some kid with blonde hair asked, eyeing the raven haired beauty.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, "She is Danny's cousin, right?"

Danny immediately caught on what Tucker was talking about, "yeah."

Dash glance the simliarities between Elphaba and Danny; they both had the same black ebony hair and same forehead. Dash shrugged but not taking his eyes off of Elphaba who was getting quite annoyed by his presence and stare.

"You can take that empty sit next to Dash, Miss Thropp, I guess Mr. Fentom can show you around," the English teacher suggested to the empty desk next to the blonde jock. Elphaba cursed her luck.

"Welcome, babe," Dash cooed as sexily as he could, Elphaba gave him a hard cold glare but he didn't notice because he turned to his teammate, "Dude, she's totally hot and mine." The asian kid scoffed.

"Now, Elphaba, was it, I don't you except to get every answer on this Pop Quiz right since you're new," the male teacher spoke as he handed out the paper. _'Please, this is child's play,_' Elphaba snorted as she took a look at the questions.

A few minutes past by, Elphaba had finished while her classmates were trying to figure out what was the first question; '_place name here'_. She got out of her seat, and made her way over to the teacher, she felt wide eyes followed her.

"You're done?" he asked in surprise.

Elphaba nodded, "Yes, it was easy." The teacher shrugged and went on ahead to grade her quiz. A few moments later, a yell was here in front of the room. The students jumped and looked on to where it was coming from, it was the English teacher.

"Elphaba Thropp," he said in a breathy voice.

The raven haired girl raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"This is one of my toughest quizes, and you got a perfect score," he exclaimed followed by gasped from the other students. Elphaba shrugged.

"I...told...you...it...was...easy," she explained to him slowly, as if he was a small child or just really slow.

"But, but, but, but," he shuttered, "No one ever passed!"

"That's probably 'cause, my good professor, your classroom is filled brainless idiots, ever thought of that?" Elphaba replied with a 'duh' expression. The teacher blinked.

"Do you think I'm really stupid!" an Mexican girl with long black hair exclaimed standing up, with an angry look on her face. She had blue eyes that were glaring at the young witch, and wore purple eye shadow, a pink short sleeve shirt that stopped above her belly button and blue jeans.

A smug smirk curled upon Elphaba's face, "No, not really stupid."

She stomped her foot and sat back down, defeated. Sam leaned over to Danny and whispered, "I like this girl."

_RING!_

Elphaba got out of her seat and quickly went to her next class, so fast that Dash didn't get the chance to ask her out. Instead, he grabbed Danny and shoved him into the lockers, Danny held his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, what's up!" Danny exclaimed.

"You make your cousin go out with me or I'll make you have an acid trip to hell, got it!" Dash sneered.

"Dash, you don't know her; she has a very bad temper and a sharp tounge," Danny tried to reason with the jock. Dash slammed the half ghost boy into the lockers again.

"I don't care!" Dash yelled angrily before marching off to his next class. Danny sighed, oh God this is going to be quite a show.

With Galinda

"Madame Morrible you must understand, I accidentially sent Elphaba to another world!" the bubbly blonde cried, running after her headmistress who was depersately tried to get away from Galinda.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but there is nothing I can do; you have to bring her back," Morrible explained.

"Can you at least get me there?" Galinda pleaded, Morrible sighed.

"Alright, I'll transport you to the exact location where Mrs. Elphaba is," Morrible said, giving in. Galinda squealed in happiness. She thanked Morrible and went to Elphaba's hushand; which was an arrange between Elphaba and Fiyero. But, somehow, on the honeymoon they spent together; they had develop feelings for one and another.

"No worries, Fifi! I got Madame Morrible to cast a spell to get me to where Elphie is!" Galinda told her former boyfriend and one of her two best friends. Fiyero rolled his eyes, Fifi was his nickname that Galinda gave him. She loved to get out nicknames, Elphaba was Elphie-Fabala as her childhood nickname- and Fae for himself, and Double the Shen for Shenshen and for Phfanne its Phfefoo. Boq is Biq, but Galinda thinks she says his name right; but when they started going out, she got his name right-though stills calls him Biq. And lastly, is Nessarose but is Nessa or Nessie.

"I still don't like her, she seems...untrusting," Fiyero frowned.

Galinda whacked him on the head who muttered an 'ow', "Fifi, be nice; she's getting your beloved wife back isn't she?"

"I'm just saying Lady Gaga, Morrible has something up her sleeve," Fiyero warned; Lady Gaga is Galinda's nickname Fiyero picked out. Lady, because she's polite and nice, and Gaga because Galinda is always getting on people for mispronouncing her name, you know, not saying the 'GUH.' Fiyero rolled his eyes, when is it a part of the law to worry about your wife and supicious by a certain fish-looking headmistress?

**Thanks for reading, R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay…so, I haven't updated in a while…**

**Audience: (Glares)**

**Fine, a long time! I'm sorry, I've been meaning to get around to this story and I never did; I apologize. But if anyone read the authors' note that was added as a story, you get what was going on. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this (long) chapter and please review! **

**Enjoy!**

Galinda smiled brightly when her hot curling iron was released and golden lock of hair was spiraled into a perfect curl. She fluffed up her hair to give it more volume and giggled at her reflection, flirty. She whipped her head from side to side, exclaiming,

"Toss! Toss!"

She smiled, picking up her pink lip gloss when she heard a knock on her door. She sat the bottle down and went to answer the door, smiled charmingly at Fiyero and ugh, Madame Morrible.

"Hello Madame Morrible and Fiyero," she greeted them kindly. Fiyero grinned back at her; however, we can never speak the same for Morrible who rudely pushed Galinda aside and sat her large book of spells on Elphaba's desk.

Her chant was rough and raspy as if her voice was growing hoarse by each passing moment but the spell was working. A whitish-bluish glow formed around Fiyero and Galinda, they joint hands and they were sucked into the book that was also glowing the same color.

In a matter of seconds, Galinda and Fiyero were gone along with the book. Madame Morrible noticed this immediately and slammed her white boney fist on the desk, shouting, "Shit! Shit! Damn! Damn! Shitty damn!"

A pair of students heard Morrible's outburst of frustration and stared indreciously at her, curious on what made their ugly headmistress so—what's the modern version?—oh yes, pissed off?

Out of the corner of her fishlike eyes, Morrible saw the two and she quickly regain her posture—not so much of her pride—nodded her big head at the two and quickly exited the dorm and fled from the hallway.

Elphaba hated people. She simply loathed people to a point where she could easily play a role on being a villain who wishes to destroy the world. She always did ever since she was old enough to attend school; she loved school but not the people who attended the school. They were rude and cruel to her, and that allowed her exquisite experience to be sarcastic and say snide remarks to be perfect. However, she wasn't an expert when people are giving out compliments and one of their eyes twitching (aka, winking.). It was highly annoying and makes the former usual green girl want to slam their skulls into a brick wall, repeatedly.

She was used to the compliments by a limited amount of people and a certainly limited amount of compliments per person. The following are Nessarose, Galinda, of course Fiyero, and sometimes Boq or Avaric. Usually whenever Avaric says something, it's usually a perverted one and he receives a painful knee to the groin and a hot glare.

Elphaba leaned against the door of her locker, her eyes scanning for her "cousin." So far, she hadn't caught sight of him yet. She needed to escort her to class, since she had no idea on where the hell she was. Elphaba sighed, now she wished that she'd didn't run away from him. But that look that blonde guy was giving Elphaba made a cold shiver run up and down her spine. His eyes scanned at her as if she was a piece of meat, there was even drool coming from the corner of his mouth. Elphaba witnessed this from the distance, noting that look comes from males looking at a lady in a short skirt. It disgusted her and even more when heart shaped eyes coming straight at her.

Then, she saw him walking with Sam and Tucker; he grimaced and opened his locker and put a book inside. "Hey El."

"You look positively depressed," she noted of him.

"No, but what I'm about to tell you is depressing," he paused with a sigh, "You know that guy in our last class? Tall, blonde?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, curious but nodded, "Yes. What of him?"

"He wants you to be his girlfriend."

"No," was her immediate answer. Sam laughed.

"Haha, he got rejected!"

Danny looked as if he was about to cry, "C'mon! You got too!"

Elphaba shook her head, "No, I cannot."

Danny slammed his locker shut and slightly banged his head against it, "Why not!" he whined. Sam rolled her eyes and Tucker snickered,

"Isn't that attractive."

"I hate him, he's obviously shallow and very self centered," Elphaba reported hotly. She felt a voice in her intelligent head of hers saying, _"Yes, and so was Fiyero, yet you married him. _

Elphaba frowned, "_exactly—well, no, Fiyero is different. The whole shallow and conceited was an act and I was lucky enough to see past that but that kid isn't playing a part. He really is that way. Plus, I'll betraying Fiyero and never had I ever thought I'd be going against upon my vows. And thirdly, I'll be a cougar or something along those lines—from what Galinda told me. And—I'm talking to myself, aren't I?_

"_Yes," it replied._

"_I'm just going to stop."_

Together, they walked to the lunchroom and sat down at a table. They were recently discussing on how to get Elphaba home. Elphaba twirled her long hair between her fingers, sighing, "I have a feeling that Galinda is already doing something about it."

"Didn't you say she was stupid?" Sam asked. Elphaba stopped her twirling and let go of her hair.

"That's the thing, Galinda sometimes can be slow and dense and even a little shallow, however, I've seen her grades and I have to admit, she isn't the brightest crayon but she didn't the dullness. She most likely went to Horrible Morrible or Fiyero for help." Elphaba explained.

Tucker sighed, resting his chin on his propped up hand, "You're so pretty."

Elphaba's eyebrow twitched irritably, shooting him a deadly glare, "If I hear something like that again from anyone at this school, that person will be six feet under."

Tucker gulped, and she smirked with satisfaction. She was glad that even though her original skin color was gone, she hoped that she still could scare people. Sam snickered and threw her arms around Elphaba's shoulders, "Oh, I love you!"

"I do hope that was supposed to be expressed in a friendly manner."

"It was," Sam reassured.

Galinda and Fiyero were not so gracefully dropped on a nice courtyard in front of a school. Galinda tossed her curly hair over her shoulder; one arm was holding the book of spells. She muttered, "Toss," when she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Fiyero let out a chuckle, "Of course she would be here."

"I know, it's so Elphie!" Galinda squealed.

"Hey, isn't that Horrible Morrible's book?" Fiyero asked, pointing at the book she was holding. Galinda gasped.

"I think it is! Oh well, we'll give it back to her when we collect our Elphie," Galinda said cheerfully when they entered the school. Fiyero shook his head with a sigh.

"You make it sound as if my wife is a collector's item," Fiyero grumbled. Galinda wriggled her perfectly plucked eyebrows skillfully (ooh, it's that a mouthful.)

"Well, you know, she is your gem, and to be more specific, you're green diamond?" she teased him. A blush crept onto his cheeks that made Galinda giggle.

"She told you, didn't she?"

Galinda tossed her hair again with a small mumble of a "toss" and said, "Course Fifi, Elphie and I are like sisters. We talk about everything!" she rolled her eyes, adding, "Duh."

"She shouldn't have told you about our…ahem, honeymoon adventures. I mean, come on! Some things are meant to between husband and wife," he exclaimed.

"She said that you are swell in bed."

"Okay, she's forgiven," he smiled.

They walked down the hallway and saw many people going in one direction; Galinda pointed towards that single direction, "Let's go there!"

"Okay!"

They wondered until they reached an area that seemed to be a cafeteria and poked their heads up, in search for their beloved green lady. To their disappointment, they didn't see anyone with unusual green verdigris.

They found an empty table and sat down, still looking for Elphaba. Galinda sighed, and shifted the book in her arms, "I don't see her!"

"Maybe she's not here," Fiyero suggested. Galinda nodded, getting up from their seats when suddenly Dash shoves Fiyero to the side, roughly.

"Move out of my way, you loser," he sneered, Fiyero let out a low growl and clenched his fist together, tightened to a point where they were almost white. No one, and I repeated, _no one_, has ever called Fiyero a loser.

"Loser? I'm not fucking loser, you better watch that mouth of yours," Fiyero snapped.

Dash rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm going to ask out Elphaba."

At the sound of her name, Fiyero's ears perked up and repeated her name, "Elphaba. You want to ask out Elphaba?" Dash nods and Fiyero snickered, "Oh sweet Oz, good luck."

Dash glared at him, "What do you mean?"

Fiyero stuck his hands into his pockets coolly, "I'm afraid that she's taken."

Dash grabbed Fiyero by his collar, which didn't work out very well since Fiyero is way taller than Dash. "Who?" he demanded angrily.

Galinda stuck out her thumb at Dash, muttering under her breath, "Anger issues."

Students gathered around when Fiyero shoved Dash off of him hard in hope to see a fight. Dash tumbled along the ground, and when his eyes met Fiyero's—his eyes burned with fire. Dash dashed towards him and swung his fist towards him in which Fiyero easily dodged. This was repeated for several measures.

"Tell me! Who! I'll beat the crap out the guy!" Dash yelled. Fiyero chuckled at the irony.

"By the looks of it, you aren't doing a good job of it," Fiyero smirked when Dash's eyes went wide in disbelief. He stepped away and marched over to a table with a group of four. He instantly started yelling at a girl with long black hair and white skin, "You little bitch!" Fiyero noticed that she only raised a single raven eyebrow and sighed for what it seems to be tiredly.

The guy across from her stood up, "Hey, leave Elphaba alone! She didn't do anything to you!"

Fiyero and Galinda casually strolled over, and winced when they saw Dash punch Danny across the face. The white Elphaba stood up and helped Danny up, and snapped at the football player.

Fiyero frowned, "Isn't Elphaba green, not white?" he murmured to Galinda. She shrugged respond, "She's Elphie, Fifi. It's most likely that she changed her skin color to attend school or something. Plus," she whacked Fiyero on the arm that yelped, "You should know your wife without recognizing her by her skin!"

Fiyero gave a sheepish grin, and walked over to Elphaba, slugging an arm over her shoulders. Many whispers erupted from the audience that was watching them. Elphaba stiffened but relaxed when she saw her husband that was the one who was holding her. Fiyero smiled, "Hey Fae, long time no see."

"How could you be dating him!" Dash shouted. "You're supposed to be with me!"

Fiyero smirked.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, she got a big temper and she's awfully stubborn. Not to mention that you'll get hit by a lot of books when you run her over with your cart. And I'm not speaking for her but I know her well enough to know that she probably hates you since you called her a bitch."

Elphaba scowled at him, "I never forgave you for that. By all means, how could you be sleeping?"

"It was daytime, love," he laughed. Oh Oz, how he missed this.

"You run me over with your cart and you were sleeping, Fiyero. You and you're idiotic driver."

Fiyero laughed, "Well maybe the driver saw the green and thought it meant go?" he buckled over in laughter.

"You're an ass," Elphaba hissed, sending a sharp elbow into his rib cage. He doubled over in a combination of laughter and pain. Galinda sighed, deciding that this maybe a good time to introduce her presence. Like anyone who was popular as Galinda would stick her chin in the air and cleared her throat loudly which is exactly what the one in pink did. Elphaba's scowl on her face warmed up into a wide smile when she saw her petite best friend make her way over in her high heels.

"Oh, Elphie! I'm so sorry on what happened! I'm so devastrated, you must be devastrated! Please forgive me!" Galinda cried dramatically, throwing her arms around Elphaba. Elphaba weakly grinned at Sam, Danny, and Tucker who were getting –in Galinda's words—confusifying by every passing second. Sam gave that "are you really best friends with this glittery cupcake?" look while Tucker had that "you have a boyfriend and yet you didn't tell me, and dang! That blonde girl is hot!" look and Danny just looked overall confused.

"Galinda, you're being overly dramatic," Elphaba rolled her eyes when she added, "As usual. But look at me, I'm alright."

Galinda pressed her lips together as she took a step back to analyze her friend, and then lean closer, whispering quietly, "Are you sure? You look positively white to me."

"I'm well aware, Galinda," Elphaba gave a wicked grin when she added quietly, "Although, your comment is certainly better than what I normally hear." Elphaba gave a scoff, "especially from doctors," she lowered her voice several octaves, "My, you look positively green." Elphaba rolled her eyes, her pitch went back to normal and muttered, "No shit, I was born this way," as if she was talking to herself.

From afar, someone belted out, "I WAS BORN THIS WAY!"

Dash waved his hands in the air in the most hideotous fashion, exclaiming in a girlish tone, "Hello! Teenage guy wanting some attention here!"

Fiyero glared at him, obviously not liking this guy one single bit—amazing, since they are almost alike. He was reminded of an annoying little girl who must be like nine that's from over the rainbow with a little dog name Dodo. It disgusted him dearly. Dash stirred his attention to Danny, sneering in a dangerous tone, "Listen nerd, you promised me that you'll make Elphaba go out with me and damnit, you'll stay to that promise!"

Elphaba turned to Danny and dangerously hissed, "I swear to Lurline that he should be lying."

Danny let out a nervous gulp, "No! He threatened me!"

"I did not! I only crushed you into the lockers and told you to make her go on a date with me!" argued Dash. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because that doesn't fall into the threatening category at all. I wonder where Danny got that idea," she said sarcastically. Elphaba smirked, oh the similarities they had…

"I think you should just leave," Fiyero let out a snarl, taking the role of being the responsible and protective one before things got ugly. Dash frowned at them with his eyes narrowed but left anyway.

They returned back to their table and to their conservation, Elphaba cleared her throat and pointed to her husband, "This is my husband, Fiyero Tiggular."

Fiyero smiled, his eyes twinkled with mischief, "The Crowned Prince of Vinkus."

Tucker spit out his water, "You're married!" Elphaba chose to ignore that little outburst.

Elphaba sighed, "That too," she pointed a finger at Galinda, "And this is Galinda Upland."

"Of the _Upper_ Uplands," she squealed. Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

Tucker took Galinda's hand and kissed it, "With pleasure."

Galinda giggled, "Of course, I am Galinda. But thank you, red cap guy!"

Tucker blushed, "My name is Tucker."

"Ooh! And you can call me Galinda with a Guh!"

Elphaba pointed to Sam, "Glin, this is Sam."

"Hey."

"Oh! Oh! You have such a pretty face! Can I give you a makeover!"

Elphaba's and Sam's face paled when the word "makeover" was applied, dreading the memories of recent makeover tempts. However, much couldn't been said for the guys who was snickering at the very thought of the painful facial expression of the many hours of torture they will endear.

Elphaba was the first to recover, grimily stated, "No."

"I second that no," Sam agreed. Galinda pouted.

"I wasn't talking to you, Elphie," the spoken girl gave a sigh of relief, glad to not be apart of the Galinda makeover process. "I was talking about Sammie!" Galinda squealed. An eyebrow was raised.

"Sammie?" Sam looked over at Elphaba. She shrugged and mouthed, "Trust me, it's better than Elphie."

Sam sighed, "But, Galinda, it's so perky."

"I know! It's so swankied!" Galinda shrieked.

"Galinda, you can't give people that you don't know makeovers," Elphaba pointed out. Galinda shook her head, curls bouncing from side to side during the process of "shaking her head," and muttering, "Toss! Toss."

"But I do know them! That's Sammie! C'mon Elphie, I thought you were a smarticle!"

"That isn't a word, Galinda," Elphaba closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Galinda waved her off.

"Oh, you are such a downer."

"And you are such an upper!" Galinda laughed when she heard the emotionless response from our dear Ellie. Elphaba shook her head and buried her head into her arms, Fiyero chuckled and soothingly brushed his fingers up and down his wife's back. She shivered at the light touch and secretly smiled into her arms.

They fell into a comfortable pit of silence, Galinda sniffed as she broke the silence, as she said, "Can I give you a makeover?"

"NO!" Elphaba howled, as if a single makeover could destroy her life. In her case, it could—no, wait, it does.

In a matter of one block in advance, after a whole class period of sharp paper edges stabbing into Elphie's and Sam's arm, they agreed only out of frustration. Now, they were sitting into Jazz's room with a Galinda holding a hot murderous weapon and grinning so wide as if she slept with a hanger in her mouth.

"Elphie," she said slyly, "Leave the room, it's just going to be me and Sammie." Sam gulped and gave a weak smile. Elphaba gave a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder, sending an apologetic look and fled out of the room as quickly as possible.

Galinda smiled sweetly at her, "Sammie, you see, now that we are friends, I've decided to make you my new project."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "For what?'

"Popularity!" Galinda shrieked, happily. Sam shook her head with a horrific look on her face.

"Please don't."

"Oh, Sammie! You're so funny!" Galinda started to brush Sam's hair as she started to sing, "Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, and let's face it—which isn't less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to heart to bleed," she ripped her hairbrush through Sam's hair, roughly. Sam winced.

"I don't think that's the only thing that's bleeding," Sam mumbled under her breath.

"And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over! I know, _I_ know," Galinda nodded her head, finished with brushing Sam's hair and started to put in intentions. "Exactly what they need!"

She walked over to look Sam in the eye, glancing over Sam's features, "And even in your case, tho it's the toughest case I've yet to face," Galinda sang as she wiped off the harsh black eyeliner. Sam frowned, was it alright to be offended? "Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed, follow my lead! And yes, you will be…" she said slowly as she poked Sam's nose. However, she was imagining that the blonde hair was drowning in a volcano.

"Popular! You're gonna be popular!" Sam snorted, she can't be serious. "I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce," '_Oh no, she is serious,'_ Sam thought, frantic. "I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair," Galinda cheerfully sang as she finished off the intenstions. "Everything that really counts to be popular! I'll help you to be popular!" Galinda said, fluffing out the long black hair and took out the hot curling iron, "You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know; so let's start cause you've got an awfully long way to go!" Sam glared. Galinda gave a sheepish smile. "Don't be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as a personality dialysis! How that I've chosen to become a pal, a sis—ter and advisor, there's nobody wiser, not when it comes to popular! I know about popular, and with an assist from me, to be who you'll be! Instead of who-you-were...are…" Galinda cleared her throat, finishing the last curl and turned to the face. "There's nothing that can stop you from becoming popu-ler…" she paused with a distraught look on her face, "Lar!" she smiled brightly!

Then the unspeakable happened, Galinda started to leap and skip around the room happily and with a total carefree character, "La la la la! We're gonna make you popular!" Galinda stopped with the 'dancing' and flopped down next to Sam, "When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features! I remind them on their own behalf to think of celebrated heads of state or 'specially great communicators! Did they have brains or knowledge?" Galinda wrapped an arm around Sam who just looked scared for her life, "Don't make me laugh!" She slapped Sam on the arm, playfully. "They were popular! Please—It's all about popular! It's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewd! So it's very shrewd to be very, very popular like me!"

Finally, Sam got a say in this, "Come on, this will never work!"

"Sammie! You mustn't think that way anymore! Your whole life is going to change! And all because of me! First: hair. See? This how to toss your hair." She bent down and flipped up and tossed her hair from side to side, crying out very Galinda-ish, "Toss! Toss!"

Galinda smiled at Sammie, "You try!"

Sam sighed, and lamely did what Galinda did. Galinda stood silent for a while, giving a small smile, "Well…you'll practice!" She picked up something and threw it at Sam, "Put that on!"

Sam gapped at Galinda, "I can't try this!" She pointed at the door and in a shushed tone, "I've known those guys forever! They'll laugh at me!"

Galinda gave Sam a knowing smile, "Well, I know that Danny-boy will appreciate it."

Sam felt her cheeks burn and said, "What do you mean?"

"He likes you, girl."

"No he does, he likes Elphaba."

"Sam, a guy can think a girl is attractive but that doesn't mean they like them. Sure, it's possibility. But did you know that Fiyero and I use to go out?" Sam shook her head, "Well we did. And I really thought that I was in love with him but I wasn't. I never was and I somehow knew that he likes Elphaba. As much as hate to admit it but he did. Danny doesn't like Elphaba; maybe finds her attractive but they'll never be together. One, Fiyero and Elphaba are married. Second, Elphaba is a little too stiff. She doesn't like people very much and she used to hate me with passion."

"Well, I never thought of it that way…"

"I don't except you to, that's why I'm here!"

"I thought you were here to bring Elphaba home?" Sam asked. Galinda nodded.

"That too, but think about it—and thinking is something that I rarely do. Maybe it was fate for me to 'accidentally' send Elphie here, to help you out in the long run!"

"I still think it's a bad idea."

Galinda drew in a deep breath, "And though you protest, your disinterest, I know clandestinely—"

Sam groaned, snatching the dress and stomped out of the room, exclaiming, "Fine! Alright! Just stop singing!"

Once Galinda heard the bathroom door shut, Galinda grinned, "You're gonna grin and bear it your new found popularity-la la la la!" She jumped on Jazz's bed, "You'll be popular! Just not quite as popular as me!" She beamed proudly as she sang the last note and glance at the mirror, fixing the smudge of her gloss.

**Sam's POV**

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In and out.

I told myself as I nervously breathed in and out, trying to stay calm and relaxed but I was so off balanced. It seemed that every bone in my body was shaking and my teeth chattered like it was below freezing or something. Galinda, on the other hand, was chirpier than those annoying little birds on that game—Angry Birds. How could she be so confident? I know that I look utterly ridiculous. Come on, how could I be popular? I'm moody and mean to everyone and I'm a punk for crying out loud! How could I be that girl? How could I be Danny's girl when he's drooling over Paulina! She's gorgeous—in her own way—and popular. He's been in love with her since the beginning of time! I turned away, "I can't do this!"

Galinda grabbed me into a hug, reassuringly said, "Yes you can! I didn't teach you my hair tossing techniques for nothing! Flirt that guy up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" 

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"What are you guys arguing about?" Elphaba suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing Elphie!" Galinda chirped.

"Okay…" Elphaba turned around but stopped shortly, "By the way Sam, Danny will love you in that."

"Told you and Elphie is hopeless when it comes to guys!" Galinda ushered Sam into the lab with the guys lounging on the floor, eating potato chips.

Galinda cleared her throat, "Introducing my latest creation: Sam!"

All three guys looked up, completely stunned with the results, Tucker rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't imagining stuff and Danny looked as if he was in awe.

Sam's hair went down to her breast and was beautifully curled into black spirals. Her makeup stayed natural and still looked like the original Sam, however, there was a fresher, healthier glow about her features. One thing is for certain is that she didn't look fake or like Paulina at all. She wore a black dress that stopped a little above the knee with a purple jacket over her bare shoulders. For shoes was a more fashionable black boot and the socks were changed into lime green.

Fiyero was the first to recover, his arm over Elphaba's shoulders, "You been Galindafied." That earned him a sharp nudge to his gut, he winced, "But you look pretty."

"You look different," Danny said, "I mean, not bad or anything. You look beautiful, an update on your style. Well, I mean, you looked pretty before but now, wow!" He scratched the back of his head and blushed with a sheepish smile.

Sam smiled, "Thanks."

Galinda sent her a smug "I told you so!" towards Sam who shrugged with an "oops?"

Fiyero cleared his throat, "So, since we have Elphie," he received another blow to the stomach, "I mean Elphaba! Galinda, where's the book so we can go back to Shiz?"

Immediately, Galinda stood there with a blank face and frozen in shock.

"Oh, crap!"

**Alright, that's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and please review so I know what you thought of it or would what to see next. (Most people don't know is that I take suggestions wink-wink.)**

**R&R **


End file.
